You Are My Possession
by LarryShipperForLife
Summary: Louis is the football captain of his high school. He has whole town falling at this bad boy's feet willing to do anything he asks. He does drugs, sometimes, and doesn't always hangout with the right people. Harry is a quiet child that does his work and tries to stay out of trouble. Harry wears in his hair. And Louis wants him and won't stop until the boy with flowers is his.
1. Chapter 1

Louis walked into his high school with a sigh. He has everything he could want. Any girl. Any guy. No parents telling him what to do. He can charm the skin off a snake, but he's getting tired of getting what he wants, he doesn't want a desperate shag, he wants someone he has to fight for, win them over and the people here just aren't that. They give him everything and expect nothing in return, but maybe he wants someone to expect something in returned from him.

After going to his locker, he walked into his first class with a bunch of flirty hello's thrown his way and people fighting over who sits next to him. 'Man why can't people leave me alone' he thought as he sat down. Class started and he couldn't really be bothered to listen so he looked out the window, at the ceiling, at the door, at the floor anything really. He was snapped out of his head's failed attempts at trying to find something interesting when he heard a ruler snap down on a desk, but he didn't look over, he was still trying to figure out what he was going to do at football(soccer) practice.

"Well since you feel that you can daydream in my class you can go up to the board and do that equation." the teacher snapped.

"Yes ma'am." that was when something caught his attention. He snapped his head over because he wanted to see who was talking, it was a voice he never heard before, a new voice. His voice is so deep and raspy and.. just plain out sexy. His eyes landed on a mop of curly locks, with what looks to be flowers in them, getting up in the back of the classroom. Louis has never seen him around before.

And damn, was he a sight to see. His curly hair that looked untamed -with the flowers that made him look innocent-, but surprisingly worked for him. His long legs in some sinfully tight, black skinny jeans and his long torso that seemed endless. Louis couldn't see his eyes because his hair hide them, but his pink, plump lips were in a frown.

'Is he new here?' Louis asked himself. "I don't know or care, but he is definitely someone I want to know.' Louis thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

After class he walked up to Curly's desk and leaned on it as the boy was putting away his things.

"Hello what's your name love?" Louis asked him with the same famous smirk on his face. The boy looked up with his eyes, which were an insanely beautiful green, but didn't move his head before looking back down.

"None of your business." the boy said as he finished putting his things away in bag.

"Are you new here?" Louis asked and the boy rolled his beautiful emerald eyes. 'Rude' Louis thought to himself.

"I was new a month ago, you were just caught up in your perfect little world to notice." he said trying to move past Louis, but Louis trapped him in his desk.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice before, but I'm noticing now, doesn't that count for anything?" Louis asked him with an innocent look on his face.

"It would if I actually cared about you noticing." And with that he pushed Louis aside and walked out of class. No one had ever done that to Louis before and he found it interesting. He found that he liked it, that's what he's been waiting for, but he wouldn't let the boy get away that easily. 'Did he just reject me?' Louis asked himself with a confused look on his face. 'No one rejects Louis Tomlinson.' he thought with determination.

The rest of the day he looked for the curly haired lad and to his delight, he was in all of his classes. He didn't try to approach him as the boy would just ignore him. It was the last class and he got to sit next to the now silent boy in most class because of alphabetical order, however he didn't get a chance to find out his name, he thinks his last name starts with an S.

The bell rung and 'Curly', as Louis has been calling him, walked out of the class as soon as he could and Louis would like to think that was his doing. Louis walked out of class and saw Curly surrounded by a few girls. He felt a flicker of jealousy shoot through him as he saw the attention the girls were giving though? All he would be good for is a good fuck.

"Sorry I have to go.." the boy said to the girls who pouted. When he looked up and saw Louis watching them he smirked. "But Louis is over there and I'm sure he is just dying for some attention from you lovely ladies." he said winking at them, making them swoon, before they all went running over to Louis. Louis glared at him, but then winked. Louis can't let him think that he got him upset now can he? The lad rolled his eyes then walked over to a group of people and they all walked out.

"Hey guys I have something important I need to do so I'll see you later, yeah." he said cooly, winking at the blonde girl in the middle effectively making her blush, and he started walking towards the entrance that the lad went out of. He searched the crowd and saw a familiar head of curls, with flowers in them, walking around the corner. Louis followed him to see him and his friends sitting around a car laughing at something he just said. Is that Nick with him? Louis hates Nick. Nick hates Louis. According to Louis 'He's a fucking dick that needs to leave the country' and he did not like the fact that he was standing so close to Curly.

The boy looked up and saw Louis leaning against the gym wall, his stare evidently on him. He checked him out and Louis saw a blush appear on his face. He said something to his friends then hopped in his car and drove away.

This is going to be fun.

The next day Louis got to school extra early to see if his new target was there. He couldn't wait to talk to him.

"Hey Louis!" he heard someone yell. He turned and saw his friend Zayn.

"Hey Zayn." he said scanning the crowd then turning back to look at Zayn who was giving him a weird look.

"What are you doing here so early Tommo?" he asked. Louis turned to scan the crowd and saw his target.

"Curly." he said nodding towards him.

"New target?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

"Of course." Louis said, a smirk on his face.

"Picked yourself a good one," Zayn looked over and Louis saw him lick his lips out of the corner of his eye.

"No. He's mine." Louis growled at him.

"When did you pick him?" Zayn asked.

"Yesterday morning." Louis said his face dropping slightly, but to enough to notice. Usually it only took a few seconds, minutes, hours at most, although that was one person and it was one hour, to get someone to shag Louis.

"Why haven't you fucked him yet?" Zayn asked a cocky smile on his face. "Did Tomlinson finally find someone who doesn't fall for his charm?" Zayn teased earning a shove from Louis.

"I'll get him, you can count on that. Chasing someone for a change may be fun, besides" Louis said licking his lips, preparing to win the curly lad over "I don't take no for an answer." Louis said and with that he walked towards the first person to ever reject him.

"Hey Curly, how ya doing?" Harry heard someone ask. He looked over and quickly looked down because beside him was the one and only Louis Tomlinson, whom he rejected yesterday. Mr. Popular who could charm his way into the Queen's palace. The football captain who has fucked everyone in the school, except for him of course. The most stubborn person in the city who doesn't take no for answer.

"W-What d-do you want?" What was he doing over here talking to Harry? Why can't Louis leave him alone to live his life in peace, that's all the poor boy wants, but thing never do work out for him do they?

"Hey where's the confident little guy I met yesterday?" Louis asked scooting closer to Harry, putting his hand on Harry's thigh.

"I was mad y-yesterday. Now could you please leave." Harry asked, it coming out more like a statement than a question. Louis chuckled then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You're hot when you stutter, flower boy." Harry stiffen. 'What is he talking about?' Harry wondered, why won't he leave him alone?

"Styles!" the boys heard a girlish squeal come from behind us. They turned around and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Katy!" he yelled getting up and he caught her when she jumped into his arms. They hugged as Harry spun her around until she demanded to be put down. Louis walked over to them and stood closely to Harry's side. She looked at Louis with a friendly smile and Harry looked back to see Louis looking at her emotionless. She blushed.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh um… Katy this is Louis, L-Louis this is my best friend Katy." He nodded to her and relaxed seemed to relax when Harry said best friend.

"Nice to meet you." he said then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. She raised an eyebrow at them, smirking at Harry.

"Does Styles have a boyfriend now? How could you not tell me?" she asked and Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks. He saw Louis smirking out of the corner of his eye, making him blush more.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I told you that already. Now how about I show you your to class yeah?" he said and dragged her away from Louis.

"What was that about?" she asked him in an upset tone.

"Look I'm sorry he just makes me nervous okay." he said and she giggled.

"You like him, don't you." she said. He sighed.

"I hardly know him other then he is the all star football captain, heartbreaking player of the school. He get's everything and anything he wants with a snap of his fingers and he doesn't take no for an answer. I don't like people like that." he looked back over to where Louis was talking to his friend Zayn, who were both looking at him. Zayn looked Harry up and down then said something to Louis, who winked at Harry then turned to Zayn.

"But you said it yourself he doesn't take no for an answer when he wants something and honey, sorry to tell you this, but he wants you and he won't take no for an answer from you either." she said.

"I guess it's safe to say that I'm going try to stay away from him." Harry said his mid set.

At least he hopes he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Papers fly as Louis walked down the hall. Lockers shutting, people running to leave the hell they call school. He walked out of school with the people who call themselves his friends, although truth be told he doesn't know most of their names unless they wore a varsity jacket, following behind him. They were all talking about their weekend plans. Something about going to clubs and hooking up with random girls or guys.

"Hey, Louis what are you doing tonight" Eleanor asked, coming out of nowhere, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. You couldn't blame her, he looked exceptionally nice today. His messy chestnut fringe swept to the side perfectly, his personally-fitted varsity jacket hugging his huge biceps with a white v-neck shirt that clung to his chest, and a plain pair of khakis that hugged his thighs and bum accenting them. He rolled his eyes at her desperateness.

"I don't know, I have something in mind..." he said sending her a simi-seductive look. "But it doesn't have anything to do with your desperate ass." he said walking away from her shocked figure towards the back of the school with a determined look on his face.

He leaned against the side of the gym, one leg bent back and on the wall, scanning the parking lot with his bright blue eyes until he spotted a head of curls with their signature flowers in them. He was wearing red ones today, Louis' favorite color.

He kept his determined face, just waiting for the taller lad to look at him like every other day for the past month. It's taken quite a long time for Louis to figure out how to approach the boy. Normally he found weaknesses easily in people, not to hurt them of course, but it was like the boy had no weaknesses. The only thing he could find out was that the boy stuttered when Louis touched him or talked to him unless the boy was in a bad mood. Well... Louis just going to have to use that to his advantage, now isn't he?

The boy wasn't talking to his friends instead looking down. He looked up, looking startled, when one of his friends, Nick put their arm around him. Louis did not like that one bit, but he didn't let it show. The boy finally looked up at Louis, making the smirk return for the first time since school has ended. Louis feels like he has no expression unless its to mess with the poor boy he has his eyes set on. One time Zayn joked that Louis only had his smirk and smile reserved for the curly haired boy. The thing that upset Louis was that he thinks Zayn was right.

Louis motioned for him to come to talk to him around the corner on the other side of the building that was beside a pub. Not a very good idea to have a pub right next to a school considering most of the jocks, well, anyone skips to come here.

He looked away to talk to his friends. He laughed at something that one of the girls said when Louis pushed off the wall and started walking to their meeting spot. A few minutes later he heard timid footsteps and saw him coming slowly. Louis waited until the boy looked up at him before looked him up and down, checking him out.

"Hello, lovely." he said to him making a blush creep onto the younger boy's face, a smirk appearing on they elder one's lips.

"H-hi" he stuttered, looking at the ground, his shoe becoming surprisingly interesting.

Louis stared at the boy taking a longer look at him instead of the quick look he just had. The boy was taller than Louis, but he was obviously weaker. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt, an unzipped dark blue jacket over top, with black washed skinny jeans. His hair wasn't as curly as usual, Louis has been noticing over the past month his hair went from extremely curly to a wavy curly. His hair was swept to the side and the beautiful red roses in his hair made the look more complete some how. When Louis went to look at his eyes he noticed his head was still cased downward.

"Look at me love." Louis commanded in a sweet calming tone, using his fingers to push the boys head up. "See not so bad looking at me now is it? I know I'm not the prettiest thing to look at, but I'm not hideous. I don't want you hiding those gorgeous green eyes from me." Louis said turning his charm on. The blush on the boy's face becoming more predominant than it was a few seconds ago.

"Y-our not ugly." the boy said.

"Thank you." Louis said his smirk turning into a sweet smile. "So. We've been in all the same classes for two months is it? You said you were here a month before I first talked to you correct?" Louis asked and the boy nodded. "Then we've been in all the same classes for two months and I still haven't heard what your name is. Other then that one day when that girl, Katy is it, called you Styles so I'm assuming that's your last name." Louis said looking into his eyes. "So, what is your first name dear?" he asked.

"H-Harry." he said. Louis started coming closer to him making him back up to the pub wall.

"Harry Styles, I like it. The name really does suit you." Louis said grabbing his hips pushing him hard against the wall making him whimper. "Flows off of the tongue very easily. Harry Styles." he whispered in his ear making him shiver.

"I want to take you out tonight, love." he whispered in his ear. Louis felt Harry stiffen making him smirk as he leaned back looking at Harry's face.

"I-I have plans tonight." Harry said, looking at Louis wide-eyed trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Louis chuckled and leant back to Harry's ear.

"I think its cute that you think you have a choice." Louis said purposely breathing down Harry's neck making him shiver.

"W-what?" Harry asked. Louis may have everyone at his feet willing to do anything for him, but not Harry. Maybe that's why Louis found him so interesting.

"I've been waiting to take you out for a month, I've held out on you for a month, much longer than I've ever waited on anyone and if you think I'm not taking you out because you have 'plans' then sorry to disappoint you, baby." he said attaching his lips to Harry's neck. He didn't suck or nip or bite his neck, he just stood there with his lips pressed firmly to Harry's neck, waiting for Harry to react. He didn't. He stayed still not moving an inch, almost forgetting to breath. Louis chuckled at Harry and pulled back much to Harry's relief.

"Come on." Louis said grabbing Harry's slightly shaking hand and dragging him to Harry's car. Louis pushed him up against it and pressed his obvious boner against Harry's, but didn't move. He pushed his hip harder onto Harry's, but the boy didn't make a sound. Louis loved the resistance Harry had, normally if it was anyone else they would be begging him to fuck them on the spot right in the open parking lot, but not Harry. Louis figured he would get tired of Harry's resistance and silly ways of avoiding him and ignoring him after a while, but it only brought him back for more.

"So do you want to go now or later?" Louis asked.

"Never." Harry said, his voice becoming stronger.

"So I choose then? I'll pick you up at your house at 7 and wear something nice, make sure you wear those flowers, they make you look even more innocent then you already are." he said hugging Harry. He felt Louis' hand go into his back pocket, taking his phone out and grabbing his bum while he had the chance. He leaned into Harry's neck instead this time he moved his lips against his neck, spreading gentle kisses all over the right side of his neck. Harry heard a ding and figured he texted himself before Louis put his phone in his pocket squeezing his bum again.

"I'm not going." Harry said strongly.

"See you later, love." He said winking then turned and started walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked himself as he got into his car and drove away from the school. Louis doesn't know where he lives therefore he won't be going with Louis tonight which means he has to do homework, study, and more homework. Great.

Harry got out of his car still slightly shaken up from the whole Louis situation.

"Why would he want to take me out?" he asked himself. He had to remind himself that he never told Louis his address so he wasn't going to be able to pick him out. Harry sat his backpack down on his coffee table and sighed. He got his things out and went upstairs to get changed. He has a feeling the older lad knows where he lives and is going to make him go out whether he like it or not. He always gets what he wants, finds out everything he needs, but that doesn't mean Harry's not going to try and fight him if he does show up tonight, well after he learns how to form proper sentences around the boy with out stuttering.

Harry got dressed into grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a gray nit-beanie, taking off his flower crown, and went downstairs to study and do homework.

It was 7:13 when Harry heard a knock on the door and froze, mid-page flip. Harry sighed.

"Maybe if I don't move he'll leave." Harry thought to himself. He thought it worked until there was a loud banging on his door. Harry groaned and walked to the door. All he really wants to do is just stay home tonight.

He opened to door to a, as always, stunning Louis.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

"I-I'm not g-going. I t-told you I have p-lans." Harry stuttered looking down. Louis ran a hand through his hair before lifting up Harry's head.

"What did we talk about earlier? I want to see your eyes when we're talking alright?" Louis asked, his voice sweet again. Harry nodded. "Now. What plans do you have wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt?" he looked at Harry and smirked.

"I was going to study. I… I was studying, uh... erm… I was doing homework." he said.

"Well I guess that's okay. I get to play Barbie now." he said and dragged Harry up to his room.

"How do y-you know where my house is?I never gave you my address." I asked him and his smirk grew wider.

"I have my ways. Is your mom home?" he asked.

"No, she's gone for a business trip." Harry said looking down, but saw him smirk even wider, if that's even possible.

"Perfect." he said walking over and looking through my closet. He pulled out a black T-shirt, that they both know will be tight on him, and tight black skinny jeans that Harry never knows how he manages to get into.

"Get dressed." he said after handing me the clothes.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Harry asked and he shook his head. "Fine I'll leave." Harry said, but Louis locked the door.

"Come on we don't have all night. I'll turn around so you won't be changing in front of me okay?" he asked and Harry nodded, it was the best he was going to get. Harry started to get changed, but he had a feeling Louis staring at him. He threw the shirt on and he struggled to get the pants on.

"Done yet babe?" Louis asked.

"Yes." Harry replied and Louis turned around.

"Great let's go." Louis said and took Harry's hand in his, leading him down stairs. Harry walked over towards the door where he put his brown boots and put them on. He put the beanie back on his head for Louis to take it off again, replacing it with the red flower crown.

"Okay now that you got yourself dressed and have that adorable flower crown on, we have somewhere to be." he said and grabbed Harry's hand. He dragged Harry out to his car.

Harry couldn't believe he was going to who knows where with the schools popular bad boy. Again why is this happening to him?

They drove until they pulled up to the club and Louis chuckled seeing Harry's jaw drop.

"Never been to a club before?" Louis asked and Harry looked at him with wide eyes making the older boy laugh. Louis got out and opened the door for Harry, offering his hand. He looked at it like he was deciding if it was safe. He looked up at Louis trying to figure out why he would want to bring him here, anywhere even. After thinking he sighed and took his hand. He pulled him up and pinned him to the car as soon as the door was shut. Harry stood there with wide eyes waiting to see what the football star was going to do next. He chuckled at the boys reaction and let him out of his grip before putting a protective arm around Harry's waist (before he could escape and go home) and walked them toward the entrance of the club.

"How am I going to get in I'm not old enough." Harry asked. Louis smirked, but shushed the curly haired lad.

"Louis how ya been mate?" the bouncer asked him and he smiled.

"I'm good Liam can you let me and my friend in?" he asked and Liam looked Harry up and down with a smirk.

"Sure if I can hang out with you and cutie later." he said and Louis nodded with a smirk. Harry wasn't paying attention to the conversation because there were girls and guys looking at him like he was a piece of candy making him shy into Louis' embrace. It looked awkward since he's a lot taller than Louis, but managed to do it some how.

"Come on let's have some fun." Louis said and walked Harry inside.

Harry looked around in awe at the sight he's never seen before where as Louis was used to the thrill of a club or party. The dancing and grinding, people drinking and snogging everywhere was overwhelming to Harry and frightened him a tad bit, but he didn't want to seem weak so he said nothing to Louis. Louis on the other hand was embracing the smell of the alcohol mixed with sweat and the dirty dancing going on around the two boys.

He brought the boy up to the bar and ordered two hard liquors and a beer. He mix one of liquor with the beer and gave to Harry. The boy gave him a frighten expression making the older laugh.

"Come on it not that bad once you used to it." The boy looked at the drink then took sip. He wanted to spit it out, but he knew Louis wouldn't let him so he swallowed. Louis threw back the liquor in one go waiting for Harry to finish his. Harry was taking as tiny sips as he could and it amused the other boy, but he need the lad to loosen up and stop being more innocent than a baby bunny. So when Harry put the glass to his lips Louis put the bottom of his hand underneath the glass making Harry swallow big gulps of the liquid.

Louis smirked at him while Harry was trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, lets go dance." He said dragging Harry onto the dance floor before he could protest. Harry was completely out of his element and everyone could tell. He had no idea what he was doing and he was too stiff. "Relax love, and do what feels right, don't think, just do." Louis whispered in his ear, tightly gripping Harry's hips, pulling Harry's back to his front. His hips moving intensely on Harry's making the boy move with his. Louis grinding on him trying to get the younger boy to move on his own.

Harry thought about Louis words and decided to try it. He just let go, he swayed his hips with Louis', pushing back on the older boy making him groan. Louis turned him around so they were facing each other and Harry kept swinging his hips to the music. The older boy watched with lust in his eyes at the dancing boy. His eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, head being thrown back, moving his hips in a sinful way.

"To think I thought you didn't know what you were doing." Louis growled at Harry in a lust filled voice.

He brought Harry close to him again and started sucking on his neck. He kissed and sucked his neck until he heard a soft moan come for the boys lips. He sucked and nipped until he left a dark bruise, making sure it was big enough and dark enough so people would notice it even by looking at Harry's face. Harry stopped moving and brought his hand up to his neck, wincing when he touched the mark. He wanted answers, but was too afraid to ask so he let his eyes talk. Louis saw that they were screaming out asking why, but he ignored him and his eyes. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him outside.

"Louis where are we goi-_hmp" _He didn't get finish because Louis pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"You talk at the wrong times." Louis said and connected their lips. Harry had no idea what to do so he just stood there and let Louis do what he wanted. He kissed Louis back, but not with as much force as Louis put in. He started to roll his hips onto Harry's and moved from his jaw to his neck and sucked on his collarbone giving him another love bite. Harry moaned as he did this making Louis smirk, but pull away.

"It's getting late I think we should get home." he said with a smirk, seeing the younger boys flustered expression. He dragged Harry to his car and opened the door for him, which may or may not have made Harry blush, and ran over to his side starting the car and going back to Harry's house.

"So Harry did you like your first time at a club?" Louis asked putting a hand on Harry's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, making Harry squirm.

"Um-uh. It w-was different." he stuttered.

"Would you do it again?" Louis asked moving his hand up more.

"Um m-maybe. Not f-for a while t-though, s-school and everything." he said making Louis laugh removing his hand from Harry's thigh. They pulled up to Harry's house and they both got out. Harry looked at Louis like he was insane.

"Why are you g-getting out?" he asked and Louis laughed.

"I'm staying the night, you really are clueless aren't you?" he said walking up to Harry.

"N-no you aren't staying h-here tonight." he said trying to sound threatening, but sounding as terrifying as an angry puppy.

"Why not?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I-I hardly know you." Louis chuckled and pinned him to the house kissing him until they both ran out of breath.

"Alright I'll leave, but don't forget." he said biting over a love bite he already gave him.

"Whether I know you or not I get want I want; do you know what I want Harry? Hm?" he asked whispering in the boy's ear. Harry slowly shook his head. "You" Louis whispered "and you will be mine." he breathed down his neck sending shivers down his back. He peck his neck one more time before turning around and walking to his car. He made an inappropriate gesture, making Harry go wide eyed. He laughed and got in his car and drove away.

Harry walked up stairs and flopped on his bed with questions flowing through his head all revolving around one word. Why?


End file.
